House of Night Amelia Night
by EmitayMarie144
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it doesn't really involve the main characters from the original story. Amelia is a girl who lost everything and anything. After waking from coma she has a chance to start over and live a life she really never had as a vampire with certain uniqueness to her overall weirdness . This is an OC. Also please leave review, anything is accepted even criticism.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me you love me."

I cocked my head to the left as I listened to the conversation below my hiding spot in the willow tree. Sigh…

"Sandra, I love you."

I peered down on the couple's conversation. My heart froze. I stared down at my best friend and my boyfriend. My mouth felt as though I was playing fuzzy bunny with cotton balls. Sam my boyfriend leaned his face into Sandra's. I was going to be sick, but I couldn't look away. Sandra giggled and kissed him. She curled his fingers into his black hair and deepened the kiss. Sam started to grope her in places that made me blush and furious at the same time.

I looked away and stared into the mass of leaves and the darkening sky. Thunder rolled in the distance making Sandra squeal in surprise. "C'mon let's go to my car." Sam tugged on her arm. They laughed as they ran in the now lightly raining field to the restored Camaro that I worked for months then sold to Sam when he totaled his 2003 Honda civic. The water poured down my face. I couldn't tell if it was my own tears or from the sky.

I heard the car drive away and waited five minutes before emerging from my hiding spot. Slowly I crawled down the tree and placed my feet on the uneven ground that was now becoming muddy with the increased rain.

How could they do this? Sandra has been my best friend since pre-school and I had been dating Sam For two years.

My white summer dress clung to me as it collected water. A breeze blew against my arm and I knew that I should feel cold but now I felt nothing.

I walked out of the field my green eyes narrowed and my blonde hair framed my face limply. My breathing silent and now visible in the chilling air. It was a two mile walk to my apartment in the town. I lived on my own for the past two months since the accident that took my older sisters life. I had no parents they both died on in airplane crash when I was ten. My older sister just turned twenty one when she took me in at the age of ten, I was now seventeen. I turned eighteen in five months and emancipated myself after I figured no one was going to take me in. My whole family was dead and all I had left was my friends and boyfriend.

I walked into the small town and watched as people took shelter in their houses and the stores. Crossing the street I didn't pay attention to the cars as they went by. They honked and dodged, but at that point I didn't really care if they hit me or not. I lived on the ground floor of my apartment complex. It was small, but comfortable enough for me.

My door was already unlocked when I reached for the door handle. My lip twitched as a surge of anger poured over me for a moment. It was gone and replaced by nothing again. I opened the door as I would normally do and smiled. "Hey Amelia! I'm in the bathroom." A voice called from the back of the apartment. Faintly I heard a blow dryer. I looked over my shoulder and saw the black Camaro and grimaced. "Amelia! Where do you keep the bread?" Sam was in my small kitchenette looking through my cabinets. This really was too much.

"I think it above the refrigerator!" Sandra called from my bedroom as I heard the distinct sound of hangars moving around in the closet. My hands hung at my sides as if they were nothing more than decorations.

"Amelia what's wrong?" Sam popped his head from the kitchen. He smiled brightly and ran his hair though his black curls. "Everything." I walked into my living room not bothering to take my wet ballet flats of. There was a trail of muddy footprints leading to where I sat on my love seat. Ugh I hate that word right now. "What's wrong baby?" Sam sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Babe you're freezing! Sandy get a towel."

Sandra came from my room wearing my favorite t-shirt and a pair of my sweats. She carried a pale pink towel and a robe.

My eyes narrowed.

"Geeze Amelia did you go out dancing in the rain or something?" Sandra knelt before Amelia and started rubbing the water from my skin. "Or something. Can you guys just stop? I'm not feeling that good right now and need some space." In fact I wanted them far far away. I was done with everything. "Uh no tonight is our mandatory night regardless if you are sick or not you cannot ditch us that easily." Sam said pulling a movie from the back of his waistband. It was a romantic comedy and all of the sudden I felt as if I was going to throw up.

I jumped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom not bothering to shut the door. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the bowl and cried. My throat burned and my eyes stung. My breath came out in short breaths and I had no feeling in my legs. I slumped against the bathroom floor as a hot searing pain flooded through my body. I screamed as it slammed into my heart.

I heard Sam yelling and Sandra scream as they rushed into the bathroom. Sam crouched down next to me and tried to hold me. I screamed louder as the pain increased where his body met mine. "Oh my god Amelia! Amelia tell me what's wrong, baby please." Sam hugged me tighter and I screamed until I felt a pop in my ears. I had my eyes open the whole time. Sam was crying and Sandra had a hand over her eyes and was on the phone with someone .

"Please, come quick."

There was no more screaming just the sound of crying.

I was tired and the pain was too much.

So tired.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes just for a second. Please let it end. Oh god I want to die, no more.

…2 months later…

"And who are you in regards to Miss Arnel?"

"I'm her half-brother."

"Do you have any proof of identification and relation regarding this claim?"

There was a shuffle of papers.

"Very well Mr. Night."

Someone opened and closed the door lightly. Amelia struggled to open her eyes, but it took to much effort. "Hey Amelia. You may not remember me, but my name is Eric Night. I met you when you were a young girl. You used to call me your Knight in shining armor and I called you Princess Strawberry because you would always have a strawberry hair pin in your hair." There was a long sigh. "They said that your nervous system crashed and immune system started to attack your body. They don't even know what to call it, it happened so fast. They say your completely brain dead and won't recover." There was a weight pressed next to my leg.

"They're going to take you off of life support in a day." He whispered into my ear.

"The hell they are." I whispered back my voice scratchy and hoarse.

"Nurse!" Eric called suddenly there was no more weight next to my leg. I tried opening my eyes again slowly it felt as though sandpaper had replaced the inside of my eyelids.

"Oh gosh why are you yelling?" My eyes were watery and blurry. I moved my hand and wiped away a few stray tears. There was a long beep as something fell off my finger. "Ugh! Why is everything so loud!" I pressed the palms of my hands into my eye sockets.

Oh wow everything was bright and blurry.

Someone gently grabbed my hands away and forced open her eye socket. There was a bright light and I winced and tried to shove it away.

"Amazing, this is simply amazing." Someone muttered tried opening her mouth. She bit down on the finger and glared at the person who dared violate her personal space. Her vision cleared and I glared at the man with a scruffy brown beard and leathery skin with half-moon glasses. "Touch me again and I'll make sure that u never move that finger again." I may or may not have an attitude problem.

"Yeah someone is lucid." The man tucked his hand behind his back.

I grabbed at my face and pulled something out of my nose that seemed to go on forever. I coughed as I felt it move out of my throat. "Ugh that's gross." I placed the tubing on the hospital bed that had some ugly pink blankets on it.

"Amelia, do you know where you are?" The man who called himself Eric said looking intently at me said.

"Obviously I am in a hospital judging by its cheesy generic paintings and furniture." I tugged the IV needle gently out of my skin.

Eric laughed and smirked at the other man.

"And you thought she was brain dead." Eric laughed louder as the nurse shrugged and pulled out his stethoscope.

The man approached and held up his hands in the universal sign for peace.

I rolled my eyes and allowed him to continue his checkup.

I studied the man who called himself my half-brother he had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was pale and flawless. He looked as if he was wearing make up in some places. "Why are you looking at me like that?" the corners of his mouth twitched up into a crooked smile.

"I'm sorry it's just my dad never talked about you." I squinted at him. He did really look like my father except for his eyes. My father had sea green blue eyes eyes like do.

There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. "It's alright I never expected you to remember me, and dad and me weren't exactly on talking terms for ten years and then he and your mom got into the accident and I guess your sister never talked about me either." Eric rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"Sorry…" I mumbled an apology because I just realized I wasn't the only one who lost someone. "It's fine anyway someone somehow got a hold of me when your accident happened and I flew here as soon as I could." My mouth was dry and a thought hit me. I wasn't alone anymore. My eyes watered as I looked at the man who was claiming to be my brother. "Where did you fly from?" My throat sounded hoarse all of the sudden as I tried to fight back the tears. "I teach at a school in Tulsa, Oklahoma…"He looked as if he wanted to say more.

"Oh, what do you teach?" I asked my curiosity piqued I looked at him as a crease formed in between his eyebrows. "I teach drama at a private school in Tulsa" I smiled and felt a tear fun from my eye. "You have the same tells as dad when you're lying." I rubbed my arms and brought my knees to my chest tucking the scratchy blanket under me. Eric laughed and I leaned my head against my knees. "Yeah you caught me, I guess it takes more to trick you than I thought." Eric stood up and walked over to a box of tissues and a hand sanitizer dispenser.

He put the sanitizer on the tissue and gently wiped at his forehead. My eyes widened as I saw the crescent moon tattoo and the intricate design framing his cheek bones. "You're a vampire." I stared in wonder at my older brother. He was a vampire. "Oh my goddess!" I smiled and flopped dramatically against the hospital bed. "As if I needed more flare in my life seeing how great it is now!" I threw an arm over my eyes and waited a second to sneak a glance at my brother who was smirking at my reaction. Eric sat down at the edge of my bed with a sad look in his eyes again. "Amelia I can't legally be your guardian since I'm a vampire and I can't exactly leave my school now…" He slid a hand onto my knee.

"I want you to move to Tulsa with me. We can rent you an apartment near the school and enroll you at the high school for your senior year and we can hang out and talk whenever you want. Also if anything happens I can be right there to make sure you're okay." I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head. "That's so far away." I mumbled rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. "It's alright I'll give you some time to think about it." He stood and began walking towards the door. "Just please think about it Amelia." He walked out of the room softly closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later…

"Miss Amelia, you have a visitor." A petite nurse said standing in the doorway of my private room courtesy of Eric.

I put down the book I was reading and looked at her. Her name is Danni and so far she was my only friend in this hell hole.

After all the doctor's, cat scan's and MRI's looking for why I was in a coma and why I woke up, I was fed up and constantly rebelling whether it be refusing to do physical therapy or about talking to doctors about my symptoms before I became a member of the sleeping beauty club.

"Who is it?" I asked hoping that it would be Erik my brother.

"Hello cutie!" Sandra said poking her head in. All my happiness was crushed in two words. "Hey, Ames!" Sam followed behind Sandra holding a huge bouquet of pink roses. Sandra's favorite flower and which also happened to be my least. I flinched as I felt a headache coming on. Sam came over and leaned over to kiss me on the lips. I leaned back and glared. "What the fuck do you're doing?" I cocked my head and looked at them both. I could smell strawberries on his breath and Sandra's signature strawberry lip gloss was smeared slightly.

"Babe what's wrong? It's me Sam." He tried to kiss me again. "Do you think I am an idiot or naïve? That I wouldn't figure that you two have been messing around behind my back, doing goddess knows what, when I've been in a coma for two months." I slapped away a Sandra's hand that was reaching out towards mine. "Calm down babe. I have no idea what you are talking about Ames? Are you sure she's lucid, nurse?" Sam looked back at the nurse who looked as angry as I felt.

"I am calm. If you hadn't notice I have been hooked up to a heart monitor the whole time and my heart rate has been the same." I waggled my finger that had the finger clamp on it. "I saw you both the day I went into a coma in my special place. What I don't get, is why you both just couldn't tell me instead of just hurting me the longer you did this. I would have been fine and maybe even happy for you two but going behind my back like this…"I put a hand on my face and shook my head. The headache was getting worse. Sandra choked down a sob. "Amelia I'm sorry she threw herself at me. She's a slut." Sam said looking at me desperately. Sandra whimpered and stared at Sam tears streaming down her face. I glared at him and slapped him. "Don't you dare ever talk about her like that! I may be disappointed in her right now but she is still my best friend and deserves better than you." The last part took my breath away and I started coughing as if my lungs were filled with water. Sam moved to touch me one second then was sliding across the floor the next. Erik stood above him his bright blue eyes crackling with electricity.

His tattoos were uncovered and he seemed to be growling. "You leach!" Sam pounced on Erik's back taking him by surprise. Within the very second that happened I was out of the bed slamming Sam against the wall. "That's my brother you ass!" I doubled over and started coughing till the point that I saw black pin pricks on the edges of my vision. I sucked in as much air as I could and tried to catch my breath. I glared at Sam. "Get out I never want to see you again." Two security guards came in and started to make a move towards Erik. "It's the other one, boys." Danni said glaring at the two men and how quick they were to judge the situation.

Sam was escorted out and I was feeling slightly better. Sandra was sitting in a chair placed in the corner of the room with her knees pulled up to her chest she was crying softly.

"Amelia I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you the moment it happened but Sam said that it would drive you over the edge with everything that was happening. I had no idea he was just using me like that. I swear I never wanted any of this to happen." She started to cry louder. I walked over to her and knelt down grabbing both her hands in mine. "I know Sandy. I'm not hurt because of what you did but rather how you felt that I wasn't strong enough to understand. "I put her hands on my face and closed my eyes.

Standing up I looked at Erik who smiling at me. "Danni, can I go for a walk by myself?" I said softly as I stood. "It's against protocol, but since you're cute I'll let cut you a break and give you ten minutes." Danni stepped out of the door way and let me past. I wore pink and black yoga shorts that showed off my leg. My top was form fitting also and barely covered my belly button. I had black kitty slippers that my sister bought me for Christmas a little over eight months ago. They were childish but I loved them so much, ears and all.

Lucky for me the hospital had a small park. I sat on a swing and looked up at the sky. The stars were bright and the moon was in a crescent phase.

"Amelia Arnel you have been chosen by the goddess Nyx to begin your life anew as a fledging at the house of night." I looked at the tracker and smiled. The moment hi hand touched my forehead I was out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

I was on fire literally. There was no pain just flames that danced across my skin leaving warmth and happiness. I was quickly doused in water that left a cool sensations and peace.

Within the darkness there was light. A bright moon surrounded by millions of stars.

"Amelia welcome." A women who I had never seen before was before me wearing a midnight blue gown that seemed to have stars embedded on it.

"Umm. Hi?" I cocked my head to the left and stared at the unearthly women. "You are a strange one. Who has lost much, but not who you are. You will gain much in the future. I bestow upon you the gift of a clear mind and sight also the power of fire and water opposite but the same. They erase traces of what something once was. May it help you in difficult situations and guide you onto the path of light and love, remember these words I say to you now. Darkness does not always equate to evil just as light does not always bring good." The woman softly kissed my forehead and I was lead back into the dark once again.

I opened my eyes and I was staring into pink and purple sky. I was staring at the sky of a new day, a new life.

Just saying but right now I have a huge headache and I vomited onto the grass until the very small amount of food I had eaten hours ago was now food for plants.

I rolled away for the smell and curled up into a fetal position my blonde hair covering my face. Oh goddess I felt like crap.

"Amelia, oh goddess there you are!"

I felt Erik knelt beside me brushing my hair away from my face.

I winced as the sunlight broke through my golden curtain. "Ugh go away. This is worse than the hangover I had last year on Halloween." I tried to push his hand away as he fully uncovered my face. I heard his gasp and then there was silence.

"Hey I don't look that bad do I?" I smiled at him then I put my hands on his cheek bones marveling at his tattoos. "No you look amazing." His fingers traced an intricate pattern from my forehead to my cheek bones.

"I've never seen anything like this. Your crescent is still unfilled like a fledging's but you have already received your markings and on they have different coloring." He smiled and looked at me then frowned. "Your eyes… they're not green anymore." Those eyes he was speaking of widened drastically. At this I sat up and started running. Erik was right behind me trying to catch up. I ran into my hospital room and into the private bathroom slamming the door behind me.

Shocked was one word to describe how I felt when I looked into the mirror. They were no longer the green I shared with my mother or my sister. Instead they were as blue as Erik's and around the middle the color seemed to turn orange and gold, but what surprised me most was the dark blue tattoo that started out as a fledging crescent then on the left side and it turned into small eight pointed stars and smooth swirls that reminded me of a Japanese style painting of a wave that flowed delicately on to my cheek bones. On the right was an outline of a sun that connected with the moon. Flames flickered down my cheek bones into a delicate twist much like the waves. The thing that made me confused was that this was done in scarlet.

"Oh gosh I'm a freak." I coughed into my hand startled to see that there was blood on it. The blood took a new form and tattoo on the palm of my hand. It was a sun. I looked at my other hand and saw that there was more blood but it was a dark blue and it formed a crescent moon.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the mirror looking into my eyes.

"This is so going to mess with my color pallet."


	5. Chapter 5

_"__This is so going to mess with my color pallet."_

There was a knock on the door that startled me out of my trance. "Um give me a second will ya?" I pressed my forehead against the cool mirror.

"C'mon Amelia grow a pair." I gave myself a little pep talk and stood up straight looking into my new reflection. It was my body but not mine at the same time. I smirked and bared my teeth a little. My pupils dilated and focused on the elongated canines that sprouted from my gums. "Eeeeek!" The fangs retracted and went back to the shiny white totally normal ones that I stand by this fact are supposed to be 100% normal.

The door busted in and Erik grabbed me by my shoulders and gave me a once over to check if I was fine. "Why did you scream?" He asked worriedly. "I'm a freak!" I shouted at him. Suddenly he looked hurt and offended. "Amelia vampires aren't freaks." He said sternly.

"Yeah I know that! But I specifically am one!" With both my hands stretched the corners of my mouth and barred my teeth like before. I felt them slide out of my gums and prick my lower lip lightly. Erik lightly held my jaw and stared intently at them. "Amazing…" He said in wonder, running a thumb over one of them I felt him hiss as it drew blood. The coppery taste filled my mouth making me gag. "Eww!" I scraped my tongue on the back of my hand. "You didn't like it?" He sucked on his thumb till the bleeding stopped. "Ugh. No? Copper and salt aren't exactly my favorite things in the world you know."

"This is very interesting indeed." He pondered for a moment not quite looking at her but in the area next to her. "You have the markings of a blue vampire as well as a red one and you have your markings along your forehead and jaw yet the crescent is not filled in, you also don't crave blood yet you have retractable fangs…" He looked at the ground and studied the linoleum intently.

"Amelia I think it would be best if you went to the House of night in California instead of the one in Oklahoma." He said looking up there were no visible signs of emotion on his face.

"Wait why can't I go with you?" I asked it felt as though I was losing my family all over again. "Right now there is something going on at the House of Night and I don't want you to get involved." He walked out of the bathroom and into the room. I followed and watched him stuff everything brought over from my apartment to the hospital in the large dark blue duffle that I got when I was seven because my dad had always carried around his and I got jealous and wanted one too. They were matching and whenever we went somewhere we would bring our matching duffle bags. His would be filled with gym clothes or random things like books and chocolate, while mine on the other hand was solely designated for bratz dolls and warhead candies.

"I'll book your flight for tonight. Follow me." Erik rushed out of the room and down the hall.

"I'm checking her out now." He told the nurse as she looked at him as though he would jump over the desk and drink her blood. "That is not possible she's a minor and a ward of the state and Social worker is the only one who can plus she still has to undergo tests and evaluations to check if there was any damage done during her coma." The doctor who I had come to loath the past three days said as he confronted Erik. "Officially she is now a ward of the House of Night and any interference you try to pull can result in her dying." He pointed at me and I gave the doctor the most bitch face smile I could give. "Amelia let's go." Erik rushed past the doctors and nurses who had stopped to stare at both him and me. Once we got to the parking lot and into his rental car I had no idea what to do next.

"We're going to stop by your apartment and grab the things you need then have the rest shipped to the school later." He pulled into the apartment's parking lot and was already unlocking the front door of the apartment. I followed closely behind him and breathed in the familiar scent of the small place. It smelt faintly of vanilla spice form the candles and I used to burn every night and of my musty old furniture that I was glad that I didn't have to take with me. I went directly to my room and pulled out my suit case and began to pack my clothes it was mostly black, white and grey, but there were hints of scarlet and dark blue here and there. I grabbed my stuffed pink and white cat that my mother had given me from one of her trips to the UK. The cat name when it was given to me originally was Bagpuss but being three at the time its new name became Baga.

I also stuffed what seemed to be a million shoes into the case before heading to the bathroom and started pack my makeup which now half of the stuff was useless since it didn't compliment my new eyes well. So I packed the eyeliner mascara and concealer along with my favorite shade of lipstick. It was dark red and sultry and made me feel like a super model when I dressed up. All in all it's my go to for an ego boost.

"Ugh are you almost done Princess?" Erik held out a few pictures to me of my family and friends. I took one look at one of Sam, Sandra and me before dumping it into the small waste bin. Erik smiled and held out a picture to me. "I remember this one." He pointed at the four year old me playing with a boy who looked to be six or seven. The boy was dressed up as a knight and I was wearing the basic garb for any three year-old. It was a combo of princess, ballerina, and fairy with completely outrageously high heels on of course. I studied the boy for a moment and looked at Erik who was smiling. "That was you? I always thought it was a random boy from the neighborhood in the picture." I laughed and looked at my favorite picture of me growing up. Erik laughed and placed it carefully next to Baga.

"Are you ready? It's a short flight from the private airport to the school in San Francisco half an hour tops." He grabbed the suitcase and gestured for me to get my butt moving. I looked through the house one more time before going to the sink and grabbing my parent's wedding rings that were on a thin silver chain out of the soap dish and placing them around my neck.

"Yeah I'm ready." I closed the door behind me with a final click and settled into the rental cars seat.


	6. Chapter 6

When we arrived to the airport I felt sick to my stomach. I had never been in an air plane before and the one I was supposed to fly in looked flimsy like it was made of paper. As I stepped out of the rental car the man took my suit case and duffle. I looked up at the sun squinted and look back done. I suddenly really didn't like anything right now. I had a huge headache and felt like throwing up. Time for some bargaining, muahahahahaha. "Why can't you just drive me there, it's like a what? Six hour drive, c'mon?" I looked at Erik and gave him big puppy dog eyes. "I really need to get back to the HON in Oklahoma. There's a situation and I need to get back soon." Erik looked back with his own version of my look. "Fine, you win this battle but not the war." I glared at him and then hugged him. "Well it is really nice to see you again I guess." The pilot helped me up into the cock pit where I pulled my hood over my face.

Well the plane took off along with my stomach and my absolute fascination with parachutes and dying. When the plane landed I looked at the ground and face planted (sorta) into the ground with relief. A car honked and I looked up. The taxi driver honked again. Rolling my eyes it grabbed my bags in and threw them in the truck of the green and white taxi. I opened the back door and slumped into the plastic covered seat. "Your bro told me to take you to the HON. Why's a nice girl like you want to go there? Don't tell me you are one of those vampire groupies; let me tell you those vampires are nothing but trouble. Always breaking out and starting up trouble with other kids. So disrespectful those kids are. "I rolled my eyes and pulled back my hood looking him in the eyes in the mirror. He paled and began to drive filling the silence with loud country music.

When the building came into view I was stunned. It was an old red brick building with ivy growing up the walls. There were black iron fences with brick dividers that had orange honey suckles growing along its base and stretching along the fences. The driver slammed on the brakes making me strain against the seatbelt. "Get out I'm not going any farther than I already am." I gawked at him. "Fine." I opened the door and the trunk to retrieve my things. The moment I closed the back door, I heard the engine rev and the taxi was off. I cased after it for a few hundred feet until something rushed past me and the taxi slammed on its breaks. It was a figure in a black hoodie I couldn't see the features of his face but I could tell from the muscles straining against his hoodie he was built extremely well. The trunk popped opened and I grabbed my things, slamming the trunk down harder than I meant to looked down and saw that the metal had melded to the shape of my hand. The driver took off and I looked up to see the guy had disappeared. That was strange. Throwing the duffle's strap onto my shoulder and grabbing the suitcases handle I walked back to the school. The gates towered over me making me tilt my head back. Slowly like out of a horror film, the gates opened by themselves.

A woman dressed in a flowing dark grey dress walked out in her arms she held a white Persian cat in her arms stroking it softly. Her hair was a chestnut brown the was tied back into a extremely tight pony tail. The markings of her tattoo reminded me of smoke flowing across her skin. "Hello my name is High priestess Mira, you can call me Mira. This little devil is Misty. You must be Amelia. Your brother has told me a lot about you, and I must say you are a survivor. I like that in my students." Mira said as she gestured for me to follow her. A man in a black suit that I didn't notice before gestured for my luggage. I handed it to him without a thought. Mira was about five foot four yet she walked with confidence that made my five foot eight stature seen small.

"This HON was founded in 1923 and it was originally a university that lost all its funding. The main building is where all the classes are held except for the elective courses. Those are held in various places all over the campus. The female dorms are in that building over there, the one that is covered in orange honey suckles." I looked over at her and grimaced. "I thought ivy and vines are heaven for rats and snakes." I said looking at the building that barely had any exposed red bricks. "Usually that is the case but seeing as though we have an unusual amount of cats we don't worry about it." Just as Mira said that I saw a parade of cats of varying types and colors streak by.

"The male dorm is the dark red brick building. Females are allowed inside as males are allowed inside the female dorms, though not past 10 am. Schedules here are flipped the opposite than in the human world. Your five am in the human world is now your five p.m here. Right now student are in the dorms hanging out in the common room or already sleeping. " She said as I checked my phones screen it was 9:45 a.m. As if on cue I yawned and felt my eye lids grow heavy. "We should get you to the dorms your roommate can show you the rest tomorrow." She looked at me and smiled like she wanted to say more. "It's my markings right? They're strange and abnormal I know, especially for a fledging." I looked down at my feet that were cladded in my favorite burgundy uggs with black fur lining. I wore skin tight yoga pants and a cashmere burgundy zip up sweater. My hair was in a lose braid. Overall I looked ready to jump in bed and be done with this day. "Yes, honestly it is. I have heard of red fledging's being in Oklahoma, but honestly this is a little strange, especially since your crescent moon isn't filled in like a fledging and yet you have marking of a full-fledged vampire. "She gave me a look as if she expected me to give her an answer. "Honestly I don't know these past two month have been weird. I just came out of a coma a week ago and marked last night." I smiled and ran my fingers through my bangs.

"I understand we'll get all the answers eventually. Well on that note we welcome you the House of Night. Amelia Night." She bowed her head.

"It's Amelia Arnel, but I like that better." I smiled remembering what Erik said about being able to change names on the ride to the airport.

"I'll arrange the paper work. Good night Amelia and here's your room number and key." Mira led me to the entrance of the female dorms. "Good night Mira." I opened the doors and looked at the fifty something pair of eyes staring at me. "uhhhhhh…." My mind was blank. "Oh My Goddess look at her mark!" This place is going to great.

"Yes, I know it's fabulous and all but I'm really tired and want something to eat. Whoever can help me with that will be my new best friend." My stomach growled and I looked at the girls and some guys mixed in the crowed. "Move, out of my way, the roommate is coming through." A tall willowy girl with copper red hair and flawless skin made her way through the crowd. Her eyes were a crystal blue color and her lips were a light pace pink. She stood in front of me in dark blue pajama shorts and a yellow and white baseball t-shirt.

"Hi I'm Ember your roommate and these bunch of awkward socially unacceptable group of fledging's that have too much free time on their hands are our classmates." She took my hand and led me through the crowd of vampires. "This is the common room we have four fifty inch flat screens, several gaming devices and of course any chick flick you can ever imagine." We walked out of that room and turned left into another room that was barren of any teenage vampires. "This is the kitchen it comes fully stocked and is great for when you don't want to deal with the loud and annoying world of the dining hall." Ember opened a fridge and tossed something at me. It was a premade sandwich wrapped in plastic wrap. "Egg salad most people don't like it but it happens to be my favorite when I'm hungry." She said while also grabbing one for herself. "Mine too; a lot of people think it's weird though." I sat in a chair while she continued to rummage through the fridge. "Soda or juice? I prefer soda but all they have is diet and sugar free crap." She looked back at me and smiled.

"Juice, if my soda isn't giving me cavities or sugar highs it isn't worth it." I caught the plastic bottle filled with cranberry and raspberry juice.

"Let's go up to our room eat then sleep because I am nocturnal and hate the sunlight." Ember walked out of the kitchen not missing a beat I followed. "We room up on the third floor all the way at the end of the hall. We share the room with another girl she's away with her mentor for training. Her name is Brooklyn and a fifth former. I'm a forth and you are a third former. Your uniforms are in walk in closet on your side of the room which is on the right. None of your things from you house has arrived yet so you can borrow one my blankets and pillows. We get up at six in the evening classes starts at 8 pm. The schedule for your classes is on you bed stand. You chose your electives by showing up." She opened the door to our room and I was stunned. It was huge there were three queen size beds and three vanities. It even had its own sitting area with a fire place. "We got lucky this year drawing sticks usually the room is reserved for sixth formers but they made an exception. Also tomorrow is the first day of classes so you won't be behind on anything." I chewed on my sandwich and listened to her talk. The room was painted a light blue and the floors were a dark mahogany wood.

My side of the room was bare but what I am assuming was Embers side was covered in pinks and reds with dashes of oranges here and there. Brook had the bed in the middle was shades of purple, gray, and blue. I flopped down on the bare mattress and drank my juice. I dug through my suit case and grabbed my bathroom bag. And placed it on my bed I started organizing piles and before I knew it Ember was helping making comments and telling stories. When we finished unpacking my things it was 11 am. I curled up in a blanket she gave me with my face hidden under a feather pillow.

I drifted off into sleep. When I woke up my eyes were bleary and my vision was red. There was an alarm clock going off and a lot of grumbling. I ran the back of my hand across my eyes trying to clear the red away. When I drew it back there was blood. I let out a little scream and ran to the bathroom. I turned the sink on and tried to wash the blood out of my eyes. When I looked up I screamed a little again. The color of my irises had inverted they were red, orange and gold colored in the middle and on the outside were the icy blue.

"What the heck!" I peered closer into the mirror as if my eye were literally playing tricks on me. "Amelia what's wrong? Why'd you scream so goddess damn early in the night?" I looked at her my eyes still slightly filled with blood. "Oh goddess your eyes what happened their bleeding, oh and the color too. I'm going to call Mira don't freak out." Ember pulled out her cell and tapped furiously at the screen.

I washed the rest of the blood from my eyes and stared at myself in the mirror. "Ember I'm going to take a shower and start getting ready." I stepped into the shower that was the most heavenly invention ever. After five minutes I stepped out and dried off I wrapped my green towel around my body and pulled my hair into a clip. Ember walked and started her shower. I applied black eyeliner into my signature cat eyes. Then I put on my mascara and some bright red lipstick that had a twinge of orange tint. I shook my hair out and put in some frizz control.

I walked out of the room and pulled on my matching black lace bra and panty set. I went into my closet and pulled out my uniform. It was a black pleated skirt with blue and grey highlights running through it. I pulled out the freshly pressed linen short sleeve shirt with the third former emblem on it. I also grabbed a satin black tank top. After putting it on I grabbed the tie and vest. I looked at my shoes and grinned, I love shoes. From the shoe rack I grabbed my four inch black peep toe pumps. I slipped them on after I put on the uniform. I grinned and stepped out of the closet. Mira sat on my bed stroking an unfamiliar cat. "This is Flint Ember's cat he's a little fire cracker if you know what I mean." The brown tabby looked at me hissed and continued to purr when Mira began petting him again.

Mira put the cat on the floor where he streaked out the room and down the hall. "Let me look at your eyes." I sat down next to her and opened my eyes wide. "My, my, my they certainly have changed. Do you feel any different? Any headaches, any pressure in your head, anything at all?" She grabbed my chin and peered into my eyes. "No nothing just my vision going wonky when I woke up but I think it was the blood." I smiled trying to push back her fears that seeping through her cracks. Mira looked to be in her early thirties but since she was a vampire that could mean she was anywhere from thirty to three hundred years old.

"Good now I want you to eat a large breakfast and go to the infirmary if something feels wrong." Mira stood up and walked out of the room.

Ember came out of the bathroom her hair curled to perfection and her eyes lined in gold. She wore her uniform with gold pumps and her lips the same shade of my favorite lipstick that I had in my bed stand. "Do you like it I just bought it Friday? Is it too bold or daring?" I smiled and pulled out my tube. "It's my favorite shade and it looks amazing on you."

"You are my new BFF." She smiled and sat down in one of the large chairs. "You ready to go to breakfast and get stared at tremendously by teenage vampires." She put a bottle of perfume in her white pleather bag and stood. I grabbed my electric blue bag with a gold chain strap and slipped in a pad of paper in several fountain pens.

"I guess they need to get over it sooner or later. By the way how come you haven't asked me about it?" I pointed to my forehead and smiled. "My intuition tells me not to ask." She pointed to her forehead.

We both walked out of the room Ember locking the door behind me.

As we made our way down the stairs I noticed the quiet whispers of the girls we passed. I smiled and waved as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

As if I were the most normal thing in the world.


End file.
